memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2)
– |issues = 80 |year = 2364 to 2371 }} Star Trek: The Next Generation volume 2 was a comic book series published by DC Comics from 1989 until 1996. There were 80 issues, 6 annuals and various specials and spin-off miniseries, although the license prevented stories focusing on characters other than the main cast. Summary ... Main characters * Jean-Luc Picard * Commander William T. Riker * Lieutenant Commander Data * Lieutenant Geordi La Forge * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi * Commander Beverly Crusher * Lieutenant Tasha Yar * Lieutenant junior grade Worf * Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher Production crew * Based on created by Gene Roddenberry. * Writers: ** Michael Jan Friedman (#1-17, #19-28, #30-50, #52-80) ** Mike O'Brien and Dave Stern (#18) ** Kevin J. Ryan (#29) ** Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens (#51) * Pencilers: ** Pablo Marcos (#1-6, #9-16, #52-54, #60) ** Gordon Purcell (#7-8, #71-75, #77-80) ** Ken Penders (#17, #33-35) ** Mike Manley (#18) ** Peter Krause (#19-28, #32, #36-40, #42-44, #47-51) ** Carlos Garzon (#29-31, #46) ** Rob Davis (#41) ** Chuck Frazier (#45) ** Deryl Skelton (#55-59, #61, #63-70) ** Rachel Ketchum (#62) ** Ken Save (#76) * Inkers: ** Pablo Marcos (#1-17, #19-28, #30-50, #52-54, #60) ** Robert Campanella (#18) ** Carlos Garzon (#29) ** Romeo Tanghal (#50) ** Mike Christian (#51) ** Steve Carr (#55) ** Deryl Skelton (#56-59, #61, #63-70) ** Rick Burchett (#62) ** Terry Pallot (#71-75, #77-80) ** Shephard Hendrix (#76) * Colorists: ** Juliana Ferriter (#1-33, #43-52) ** Mike McCormick (#34-38) ** Tom McCraw (#39-42) ** Rick Taylor (#51, #53-66, #69-78) ** Gene D'Angelo (#67-68, #79-80) * Letterers: ** Bob Pinaha (#1-70) ** Richard Starkings (#50) ** Chris Eliopoulos (#71-75, #77-80) ** Phil Felix (#76) * Editors: ** Robert Greenberger (#1-31, #38) ** Kim Yale (#32-39) ** Alan Gold (#39-51, #53-57) ** Rick Taylor (#52) ** Margaret Clark (#56-80) ** Dana Kurtin (#79-80) Issues # "Return to Raimon" # "Murder, Most Foul" # "The Derelict" # "The Hero Factor" # "Serafin's Survivors" # "Shadows in the Garden" # "The Pilot" # "The Battle Within" # "The Pay Off!" # "The Noise of Justice" # "The Impostor" # "Whoever Fights Monsters" # "The Hand of the Assassin!" # "Holiday on Ice" # "Prisoners of the Ferengi" # "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" # "The Weapon" # "Forbidden Fruit" # "The Lesson" # The Star Lost: "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" # The Star Lost: "Mourning Star" # The Star Lost: "Trapped" # The Star Lost: "The Barrier" # The Star Lost: " " # "Wayward Son" # "Strangers in Strange Lands!" # "City Life" # "The Remembered One" # "Honor Bound!" # "The Rift!" # "Kingdom of the Damned" # "Wet Behind the Ears" # " " # "Devil's Brew!" # " " # "Shore Leave in Shanzibar!" # "Consorting With the Devil!" # "Dirty Work" # "Bridges" # "Bone of Contention" # "Separation Anxiety!" # "Second Chances!" # " " # " " # "Childish Things" # "The Maze" # The Worst of Both Worlds!: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" (aka "The Bludgeonings of Chance!") # The Worst of Both Worlds!: "The Belly of the Beast!" # The Worst of Both Worlds!: "The Armies of the Night" # The Worst of Both Worlds!: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" # " " # "The Rich and the Dead!" # "Reductions & Deductions" # "Hidden Agendas!" # "The Good of the Many" # " " # "Of Two Minds" # "Bodies of Evidence" # "Children of Chaos" # "Mother of Madness" # "Brothers in Darkness" # "The Victim" # "A Matter of Conscience..." # "The Deceivers" # "The Truth Elusive" # "Just Desserts!" # "Friends and Other Strangers" # "The Bajoran and the Beast" # "Dreams Die" # "The Last Verse" # War and Madness: "The First Casualty" # War and Madness: "A Handful of Dust" # War and Madness: "The Dying of the Light" # War and Madness: "Ceremony of Innocence" # War and Madness: "Cry Havoc" # "Suspect" # " " # "The Unconquered" # "Artificiality" # " " Other issues * Annuals * Specials * Star Trek: The Modala Imperative: *# "In Memory Yet Green..." *# "Lies and Legends!" *# "Prior Claim" *# "Game, Set and Match!" * The Landmark Crossover *# "Prophets and Losses" *# "The Wormhole Trap" (published by Malibu Comics) *# "Encounter With the Othersiders" (published by Malibu Comics) *# "The Unseen Enemy" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Shadowheart *# "The Lion and the Lamb" *# "Dealers in Darkness" *# " " *# "The Prince of Madness" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Ill Wind *# "Ill Wind, Part One" *# "Ill Wind, Part Two" *# "Ill Wind, Part Three" *# "Ill Wind, Part Four" Collections * * The Star Lost * Titan Books ** ** ** Maelstrom * As part of the Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection: ** Volume 32 - DC Star Trek: TNG: Return to Raimon (collects #1-6) ** Volume 42 - DC Star Trek: TNG: The Pilot (collects #7-12) sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation (tidning) Next Generation (DC volume 2)